Olvido
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Wisely odia con mucho ímpetu a Neah; y Mana se pregunta la razón de ello, aunque ya la conozca.


**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, de ser así, Mana estaría con Cross, o con Neah :v

 **N.A:** este es un pequeño OS que se me ocurrió de la nada y porque tenía ganas de escribir algo donde saliera un Cross/Mana implícito XD Ah, y porque también quería probar mi nuevo Mana: una fusión entre él y el Conde. Espero venir pronto con más.

Espero que les guste también 3

* * *

 _ **Olvido**_

 _ **~O~**_

Mana estaba en la cocina como siempre, horneando galletitas de chocolate para todos en la casa, cuando la inusualmente estridente e irritada voz de Wisely se escuchó en las escaleras del salón principal que dan al primer piso de la mansión.

— ¡NEAH, TE VOY A MATAR!

Se escucharon una serie de golpes en el piso de arriba, seguido de cosas estrellándose con otras. Luego pudo atender cómo descendían con rapidez las escaleras y, desde la puerta abierta que da a la cocina, Mana pudo contemplar a la perfección la fugaz silueta de su hermano huyendo por la puerta principal para ir a perderse en el maizal.

Segundos más tarde saltaba Wisely de las escaleras y se situaba en el umbral, lanzando improperios que en su vida había escuchado vociferar de su querido niño.

Con el desconcierto pintado en su rostro, Mana giró un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha, donde está la modesta mesa cuadrada de caoba oscura y ahí, sentado sobre una silla ligeramente inclinada que le permite el acceso a sus dos piernas para lanzarlas sin cuidado alguno sobre la superficie de madera, contempla a Cross Marian leyendo el extra de esa tarde como quien no se entera de absolutamente nada.

O que en definitiva no le importa.

Cualquiera de las dos es plausible y válida para alguien como Cross Marian.

Aun así, Mana no puede evitar preguntarle—: ¿sabes a qué se debe la contienda?

Pasaron varios segundos, quizás minutos, cuando Cross dejó caer el periódico sobre sus piernas para posar su mirada penetrante sobre sí, y durar así otros largos y eternos segundos más en los que Mana había comenzado a sentirse extrañamente incómodo bajo su escrutinio.

Removiéndose nerviosamente en el sitio, lejos de la mirada de Cross, aún podía atender los improperios de Wisely.

Segundos más transcurrieron antes que el audible resoplido de Cross eclipsara los insultos del chico en el umbral de la puerta principal.

—No sé, ni me interesa. Y deberías aprender de mí —y con eso dicho vuelve su atención al periódico, así desapareciendo su rostro tras el papel, tan sólo dejando los mechones rojos como el fuego a la vista. Pasaron otros segundos en silencio, Mana tratando de procesar la información, hasta que escuchó un nuevo resoplido por parte de Cross—. Pero si quieres saber, lo más probable es que Neah le haya quitado algo al idiota.

Y con eso, la revelación vino a Mana.

— ¡Oh!

Volvió a escuchar otro resoplido al que Mana no pudo evitar sonreír en consecuencia.

— ¿Ese es el único ruido que haces?

Cross volvió a bajar el periódico para regalarle una ceja enarcada.

— ¿Contigo? Sí.

Y con eso dio por finalizada la conversación.

Llegó a la aceptable conclusión que eso sería lo único que obtendría de Cross en lo que quedaba del día, así que decidió salir a averiguar por su cuenta qué era lo que sucedía. Con ello tal vez lograría calmar los ánimos antes de la cena, porque como Wisely siga así, tal vez Neah ni siquiera podría presentarse al comedor.

Y Mana se niega a cenar sin todos presentes en el salón.

Dio un vistazo de soslayo al horno, contando cuántos minutos le faltaban para que la alarma anunciara que ya era tiempo de sacar las galletas horneadas. Diez minutos exactos. Con un asentimiento de cabeza para sí mismo, giró sobre sus pies para salir de la cocina, no sin antes dirigirse a Cross.

—Saldré unos momentos —anunció, girando un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con un Cross que aún seguía viéndole. Le sonrió con suavidad—. ¿Vigilarías por mí las galletas?

—No —fue la escueta respuesta.

Mana amplió su sonrisa antes de salir por el quicio de la puerta.

Caminó hacia el umbral de la puerta principal dónde aún puede ver a un enojado Wisely todavía gritando. La preocupación comenzó a resurgir en él. Se acercó con cuidado hasta posarse a un lado, a una distancia prudente.

—Podrías quedarte afónico —informa con suavidad, cuidando que Wisely no se sobresalte, aunque es fútil porque de igual forma da un fuerte respingo y se gira hacia él, observándole pasmado.

Pasmo que se transforma rápidamente en alegría y pronto Mana se ve envuelto en los brazos de Wisely.

— ¡Mana! —exclamó con tal alegría, como si tuviera mucho tiempo sin verle, y no horas.

Mana rió con regocijo.

—Wisely… —le llamó, sujetándole con suavidad ambas mejillas mientras le daba un leve beso en los ojos de su frente. Sin importarle siquiera cuán cruento poder destilara, Mana amaba a Wisely tal cual como era, y más si era así con él. Ojos ámbar se encontraron con los de su querido niño, y le regaló una lánguida sonrisa—. ¿Sucede algo, Wisely?

El rostro sonriente de Wisely se metamorfoseó rápidamente en ira y odio y un hondo sentimiento que no amedrentó a Mana ni un poco. Ni siquiera esbozó una mueca de dolor cuando sus costillas resintieron el fuerte agarre de sus brazos estrujándolo.

—Neah siempre me quita mis cosas —murmuró con saña, sus ojos fijos en un punto inexistente del pecho de Mana—. Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio-

La voz se le fue apagando a medida que Mana lo atraía hacia su cuerpo, arrullándolo como a un niño, como si fuese su hijo. Y en efecto, así era. Por ello cuidaba de él y procuraba que no perdiera su mente ni sus intenciones. Algunas veces cosas simples como aquellas podrían inhibir los objetivos que su querido Wisely pudiera estar ideando.

Lo arrulló y le murmuró suaves palabras de amor mientras le tenía acunado en sus brazos, escuchando la entrecortada retahíla de odio hacia su hermano. Las ignoró sabiamente, aún sosteniendo a su Wisely en brazos, aún percibiendo como sus costillas le impedían respirar por el impetuoso agarre. Sabría que pronto tendría cardenales que surcarían a lo largo, pero no le importaba. Pronto curarían.

—Mi querido Wisely —volvió a besarle la frente con suavidad, Wisely de inmediato parpadeó, enfocando sus ojos dorados en él. Mana le sonrió nuevamente—. ¿Quieres galletitas de chocolate?

Los labios apretados de su niño se transformaron en un adorable mohín y Mana no pudo evitar besar los mofletes rosados. Wisely terminó asintiendo con suavidad y Mana terminó conduciéndole cual infante sigue a su madre, siempre confiando qué camino seguir.

Llegaron a la cocina y justo pitaba la alarma del horno. Tuvo suerte de mentalizar el tiempo, y por la sonrisita en el rostro de Cross, él también se había percatado de ello. Dejó que Wisely se sentara en una de las sillas de la mesa para ir a sacar la bandeja de galletas del horno, y no pasaron muchos segundos cuando el suave aroma de galleta horneada inundó el recinto.

Road no tardó en llegar como un vendaval a la cocina, lanzándose precavidamente sobre Mana mientras inhalaba las galletas horneadas sobre la bandeja que colocaba en la superficie de la mesa de madera.

— ¡Mana, huele tan sabroso!

Con suavidad, revolvió sus cabellos.

—Las hice para ustedes, pero con cuidado —previno antes de que Road cogiera las galletas recién sacadas—, están calientes. Muy calientes.

A su lado, Cross bufó.

—Que se queme, no le hará nada.

Road rápidamente le sonrió para hacer justo lo que Cross tan _amablemente_ recomendó.

Mana con rapidez le dio una mirada reprobadora que Cross deliberadamente ignoró mientras Wisely resoplaba, obviando las galletas que con tanto amor había preparado para sus hijos.

Road y Mana le contemplaron, porque Wisely era de respuestas flojas, de esas que poco le importaba lo que sucediera. Estaba preocupado. De soslayo pudo observar que Road le miraba con sus suaves ojos brillantes.

— ¿Neah? —inquirió con suavidad. La sola mención del nombre hizo que Wisely frente a ellos se tensara, su rostro lánguido cambiando rápidamente, oscureciéndose—. Sí, fue Neah.

Mana asintió con precavida sutileza.

—A ese estúpido parece que le faltan algunas neuronas —resopló Cross a la derecha de ellos, cruzándose de brazos mientras balanceaba la silla hacia atrás y adelante—. Cuando madure haré una fiesta.

Fue el turno de Mana en tensarse.

—Tyki está castigado, no puede haber fiesta —y aunque su voz era suave, la orden yacía implícita.

Cosa que a Cross, le valió bien poco. Y eso se lo demostró con un resoplido. No tardó en incorporarse de la silla en la que estaba sentado, y pasar tras él hasta llegar al quicio de la puerta y marcharse.

Pero antes de irse, se detuvo en el umbral, nunca se giró, aunque su voz fue clara:

—Deberías hablar con él, Mana.

Pocas veces Cross le llamaba por su nombre. Era más aficionado a colocarle motes.

No tardó en marcharse, dejando un tenso silencio que ni siquiera las sonrisas de Mana podían romper.

Road pronto suspiró, acercándose a Wisely y abrazándole mientras le miraba.

— ¿Cenará con nosotros?

Esta era una de las pocas veces en su larga vida que Mana se esforzaba en esbozar una sonrisa para sus hijos.

—Hoy no.

Pasaban las diez de la noche cuando Mana entró a sus aposentos, luego de la cena familiar. Cena que disfrutó, como lo hacía todas las noches. Sólo que sin Neah a su lado, no era lo mismo.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación, enfocó con su mirada ámbar la silueta que yace observando por el gran ventanal la vista hacia el infinito maizal que se pierde en la eterna noche. Mana caminó hacia su hermano, juntando su pecho en su fuerte espalda y enterrando su rostro en la tela marrón de su camisa, inhalando el suave aroma que desprende.

—No has probado ni un bocado de la comida que te traje —murmuró quedo, haciendo referencia a la bandeja de comida ya fría que yacía en la mesita contigua a la cama matrimonial.

Neah se tensó unos segundos antes de relajarse en sus brazos mientras sus manos acariciaban el dorso de las suyas.

—No tenía hambre.

Mana no reprochó nada acerca de la poca información que contenía esa oración, así que directamente preguntó lo que necesitaba saber:

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Volvió a tensarse, y esta vez él se removió un poco para desprenderse de su agarre. Mana lo consintió, separándose un poco, ahora encontrándose frente a frente.

Los ojos de su hermano no eran ámbares como los suyos, sino dorados. Parpadeó con suavidad, regalándole una suave sonrisa mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

— ¿Es por sus memorias? Lo sé, siguen inestables, ¿pero no crees que el método a usar fue el incorrecto?

Neah bufó, despectivo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le observaba con esa sonrisita condescendiente que suele usar con él cuando se encuentran en una situación parecida. Mana no perdió su sonrisa ladina.

—Eres tan blando con ellos, tratándolos como hijos…

—Son mis hijos —reafirmó Mana con ímpetu—, nuestros hijos.

Su hermano volvió a bufar, pero no negó lo dicho por él y eso fue un consuelo, porque de haberlo hecho, se hubiera entristecido en gran manera.

Luego de unos tensos segundos en silencio donde sólo se contemplaban, Neah terminó negando con la cabeza mientras se descruzaba de brazos y extendía su mano hacia él.

—No importa, olvidemos esto, ya entrenará de otra forma mañana; ¿vamos a dormir? —con un ademán de su mano, le instó a tomarla, y Mana no pudo negarse.

Nunca se negaba a nada que tuviera que ver con _su_ Neah.

Tomó su mano y consintió que su hermano le condujera a la cama.

Puede que Cross y Neah tuvieran razón: era demasiado blando. Pero no podía evitarlo y no lo evitaría nunca.

Porque puede que una memoria perdone y sea compasiva, pero ésta nunca olvida.

 _ **~Fin~**_


End file.
